How Many People! (A Yullen fanfic)
by carcinoKattastic
Summary: Ever since Allen had joined the order it was easy to make friends except with Kanda. Why did he find it so hard to make friend's with this one samurai? He had to find out and become friend's with Kanda or maybe something more. Rated M for Smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Allen joined the Black Order, everyone liked him, the science division, the kitchen staff, finders, exorcists and even Komui but his 'partner' Kanda on the other hand had been cold and distant, never giving him the time of day or even look at him without glaring. Allen was sick of it, the white haired teenager had to figure out why this long haired samurai was the only person in the Order he could not make friends with and he knew one person who could help him.

He sat next to Lavi, who was in the lunch hall with his mouth full of food, and stared until he knew Lavi could feel his presence. The bookman glanced over at his friend, mouth still full, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't Kanda like me?" Allen asked, "It's like since the moment I walked in he's had a personal vendetta against me and everything I do, so tell me why."

Lavi almost chocked on his food as he chuckled, he had no idea that Allen felt so insulted at the fact that Kanda didn't like him, "Probably his vow that he made to himself," the red head stated right before shoving more food into his mouth to which Allen stared and tilted his head slightly to the side in wonder and confusion.

"What do you mean a vow he made to himself?" Allen asked, not letting Lavi swallow his found and demanding an answer.

"Well right before you came here-"

Lavi was cut off by a sword at his throat. Not just any sword, it was Mugen and Kanda was standing right over him holding the sword with those devil like eyes glaring down at the rabbit like man, who gulped dramatically as he turned around.

"H-Hey Y-Yuu," He smiled, trying to make things a little easier on himself, since Kanda had banned this subject from ever coming up. Kanda simply glared, while Allen's eyes grew from wide to confuse. Now he really wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

**Editor's notes:**

**Yeah this story came about with a small conversation between me and my friend... no regrets.**

**Sorry it's short, I hope to make the chapter's longer as I go along. This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate it if people would review it and help me fix an kinks or bugs with spelling or grammar and say if they want more because I can make more.**


	2. Chapter 2

The teenage samurai slowly sheathed his sword and continued to glare before walking off to order his usual soba noodles from Jerry, knowing full well that this little warning would make Lavi never speak of the subject again and he was right, partially. Lavi instantly let out a large sigh of relief that he didn't get his head cut off and looked over to Allen.

"I can't tell you about it, it just wouldn't be right. Sharing people's personal matters without permission is wrong," Lavi explained in a cool voice even though his facial expressions went through a very quick series, trying to tell a different story. It was something like 'Holy crap that was close but don't worry I'll tell you later when Yuu isn't around so that you aren't left too far in the dark because I find this fact about Yuu extremely funny and you'll probably laugh as well or find it extremely attractive but that's okay I'm not judging it just make's things extremely hard for you and awkward for me but it doesn't matter I will so tell you later, smile.' Though it may have been lost in translation as to Allen all he saw was rapid face movement and then a smile.

Allen slowly shuffled away from Lavi, carefully got up, turned and walked away, officially deciding that he had to find out about this vow and that Lavi was probably insane, and began to think of more people to ask in his strange investigation to find out why Yuu Kanda doesn't like him. Lenalee was next on his list.

He found the girl serving coffee to the science division, as usual, and instantly walked over. Allen opened his mouth to say something but Lenalee turned and said one word.

"No"

"I didn't ask anything yet!" Allen protested, almost stomping his feet like the over grown child he is.

"You were going to ask me why Kanda doesn't like you and if I would help fixing it and the answer is no. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it," and with that she turned and continued on her way. Allen stood, in the middle of the science division, flabbergasted. How could she just say no to him like that and he thought Lenalee was supposed to be the nice one.

Allen was back to square one, totally in the dark and even more so than before. The white haired boy began to walk back to his room when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned and saw Lavi, face still covered in food and panting.

* * *

**Author's notes: Chapter two! Thanks to those who faved this and reviewed!**

**Please review because, as I said in the previous chapter, this is my first fan fiction piece so any help with grammar and spelling as well as what you think of it as a whole would be amazing . **

**Thanks again :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus! Lavi you scared me… Did you chase after me?" Allen asked, turning fully to his friend, shaking his head slightly as he did. Lavi looked around and grabbed Allen's hand before dragging him into the nearest open door and closing it behind them.

"Shh and listen to me," the red head said, in a panicked and hushed voice, looking towards Allen, taking in a sharp breath before continuing, "The reason Yuu doesn't want to make friends and doesn't like you is because he made a vow to himself, after probably the worst break up in history, that he would not sleep with anyone ever again."

Allen stared, not sure what to say about the situation. "So Kanda won't be my friend and picks fights with me all the time is because he doesn't want to have sex with me… He can't have such little control that that would happen, right?" he could see Lavi bite his lip at the accusation.

"Well you would think that but I mean he's slept with almost everybody at the order, exorcists, some people from the science division, a few from central, most of the generals and even a few finders. Only reason he stopped is because I caught him cheating on me with Lenalee and broke up with him, it was a pretty nasty breakup mind you," the red headed rabbit began to explain, leaving Allen to have his mouth hanging open in both shock and wonder, "Though you can't tell Yuu that I told you, we all made promises never to speak about it to prevent some sort of relapse."

"You and Lenalee slept with Kanda? So he won't be my friend because of something like that?" Allen asked.

"Ah no, not exactly. He thinks he might lose it again if he gets close to someone like that," Lavi explain and he could see that Allen had taken some kind of offence and stormed out, heading towards the lunch hall where he hoped Kanda would still be. On his way he passed Lenalee, who knew instantly that Allen had found out about Kanda and glared slightly at Lavi who was running after Allen, trying to get him to stop.

The white haired teen walked past everyone in the hall, eyes focused on the back of Kanda Yuu's head. He took a short breath and instantly began his rant, making those who were near Kanda stand up and walk away slowly.

"The whole order Kanda? You've slept with practically the whole order! That's how many people?" Allen began his mini rant, not noticing that Kanda had his hands on his sword, "What you've done in the past doesn't bother me, doesn't bother me at all, what bothers me is just that the reason you refuse to be friends with me is because Lavi, of all people, broke up with you for cheating on him with-"

"Shut up, Moyashi," Kanda said, standing, pulling Mugen out and spinning in one fluid motion before stopped by the shorter male's left arm, which had fully activated the innocence within itself for defence. This only made Kanda angrier and he pushed the blade more into the silver-grey arm.

Allen jumped backwards to prevent his arm from being damaged. "What the hell Kanda?!" he growled as Kanda was hot on his heels, leaping forward and swinging Mugen to hit Allen again, hoping this time to actually do some damage. The white haired male jumped back and allowed Kanda to split one of the long tables in the hall in half before following after Allen once he noticed he had missed. When Allen landed he held his arm up to stop the sword again before pushing back, causing the samurai to go backwards and hit the wall with such a force that it cracked.

The two fought for a long time, yelling insults and breaking everything around them. Everyone was petrified to stop them, especially after a few of their fellow exorcists, Daisya and Lavi, as well as roughly ten finders were now in the infirmary. It was eventually one of Komui's robots that managed to pull the two angry teens apart.

"Now you two… LOOK AT THE MESS YOU HAVE MADE TO POOR JERRY'S LUNCH HALL!" Komui cried, his arm wrapped around the weeping chef, "As punishment you two will clean this us up and you will clean the kitchen at the end of the day! And to make sure you don't fight we are taking away your innocence, Kanda, and Allen we are going to bind your left arm."

Both teens were panting hard. Kanda gave a hard and grumpy 'ch' while Allen groaned in despair.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days but I've been busy with my last week of school before now summer has started so I will be posting a lot more :3**

**please leave a review and let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors so I may get those fixed Thanks :3**


	4. Chapter 4

It was late, too late for both Kanda and Allen, and they were tired. Allen had his only free hand scrubbing the grill while Kanda had tried his hair up and washing dishes. Kanda tried to ignore the younger male whenever he tried to make conversation, just wanting this all to be over, while Allen wanted to know more about everything.

"So how long has it been?" Allen asked, glancing over at the long haired samurai.

"How long has what been?" Kanda answered, for the first time in many hours.

"Since the Lavi and Lenalee thing?"

"I don't have to answer that, Moyashi"

"Please Kanda, we should try to get along! Nothing will leave this kitchen, I promise… Clown's honour," Allen placed his right arm over his heart and gave a small smile as he saw the thought in Kanda's face, he was going to answer him for the first time.

"Five months next week and before you ask, no I have not slept with everyone in the order, I don't carry lubricant in my bag at all times, I can be faithful and I was sixteen my first time. Any other questions?" he said turning to Allen so he could make as much eye contact at all possible times, trying to make him uncomfortable, though it only made Allen feel weird in his stomach and want to know more.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Allen asked sheepishly, smiling a small amount at the thought that Kanda might want him in that way and quickly noticing that Kanda's facial expression's changed quickly from, in charge to shy.

"I'm not going to answer you on that question…" The older teen tried not to blush and turned away, sticking his hands back in the dirty dish water. Allen frowned.

"Please Kanda. I told you, nothing will leave this kitchen, pro-" He was cut off again by the short temper of Kanda as he was pinned against the wall, the bindings on his left arm easily broken so both arms could be pinned above him.

"I said no, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled in Allen's face, scowling and their eyes locked with tension rising between them. Kanda was much taller than Allen, both of them had only just noticed this, he was also more powerful, so much so that Allen couldn't move his arms at all. They were hardly touching, with the exception of the pinning of the arms, but they both could feel the sweet heat radiating off the other.

Allen could only think about how tight Kanda's shirt was from his perspective, as he tried to look up but his eyes kept drifting too directly in front of him. Had Kanda specifically chosen this shirt for its tightness and the fact that it showed his abs perfectly? To be honest at this moment Allen didn't care.

Allen leaned up and Kanda leaned down. Their lips met in the almost middle and they kissed with a heated passion.

* * *

**Author's notes:oooo~ Things are getting saucy!Sorry again for the lack of updating, the next chapter is taking longer to write then I thought it would but hopefully it'll be done for next week :3As always any mistakes I've made please let me know so I can get them fixed as soon as possible.**


End file.
